One Way
by chickofdeath101
Summary: Persephone Jackson was an adult by demigod standards. There was only one way to break the unbreakable demigod and that is through her fatal flaw. They managed to break her. Something her enemies could never do. What will happen to our female version of our well known and loved demigod. (Art by someone on tumblr)
1. Disclaimer

This diclaimer is for the whole story. I do not and I repeat do not and never will own PJO. As much as I hate to admit it it belongs to RR. Thanks for your time and cooperation. Just please R&R my story. Thanks! ;-)  
> <div> 


	2. Some Friends I got

Everyone thinks I had an awesome life, to be honest I would think that to. The thing is I know better because I actually lived my life. Before I found out I was a demi-god, my life at home was suckish. Now it is so much better, I could only wish I was still a child. My life at camp was so perfect I don't know why I was suprised when it all came crumbling down around me like a mud castle. You just don't understand!

-Flashback

Over the course of the year, I really wanted to speak to Anthony. He was the only person so far I trusted with my deep and darkest secrets. Anthony is probaly the only one who knows other than Grover that I was abused. I trusted Anthony with my life, so I didn't make him swear on the Styx not to tell anyone. That was my first mistake.

*Going to Camp* (Line Break)

My mom dropped me off at the edge of the woods. She trusted me enough to walk about 5 miles to the camp border. Since no monster tried to attack me, I studied my surroundings making battle plans if we actually had to fight an army of monsters.

I was in the deepest part of my mind, so I didn't hear the deep throaty roar of my dear pal... The Minotar.

"Help! Please..."

That voice pulled me out of my thinking or strategizing. I turned around quickly; I was on high alert because everything I missed began to register in my brain. I saw the girl who cried for help. She had chocolatey brown hair that came to the middle of her back in waves. She had sea green eyes like mine except they were darker all around. All in all she looked like a child of Posiedon. If I knew what was going to happen, I would have just left her to rot. That if course was my last mistake. I just ruined my life!

- Flashback End 


	3. Slowly Vanishing

Soon as I saw The Minotar a smirk adorned my face. I immediately calculated the distance (a side effect of ADHD) between me and my old pal. Laughing I pulled out my hairpin. It was a trident with a little clip on the back it had sea green gems that twinkled in the sunlight. As soon as my fingers grasped the clip it turned into a stunning sword.

Beef-Head stopped advancing as he realized who he was facing. He growled. It was deep and throaty and I will admit scary, but his apperance ruined it. He was wearing Fruit of the Loom underwear that was just hilarious, and the thought that he could actually beat me.

Not wasting time I dashed forward. His axe swinging down on me. Right before it hit me I blocked it with my sword. It takes alot of energy to block so it absolutely toom a toll on me.

I slashed upward into The Minotar's furry chiseled chest. Before he disintegrated I said, "Geez! You worked out."

It looked like I saw a faint smile before he turned into golden dust. I suddenly remembered the girl that was being chased. Looking around I saw a form in the shade of the trees.

"Hey! Are you coming to camp?" I asked in a polite voice.

"Yeah! Just give me a second!" The girl said. She smiled showing her perfect white teeth.

She grabbed a bag that was sitting right next to her. It was pink with leopard lining and it was obviously very important to her. With that bag alone I coumd tell she was rich. She probably was also used to people following her every word. I have no idea how she is going to fit in here. I started to compare the two of us. She had chocolatey brown hair that falls in waves behind her back while I have ebony hair that falls to my back with curls at the ends. She has sea green eyes that were very dark almost like a sea raging dark while I had a calm sea green eyes that were alive and blazing.

"So... are we going to go?" The girl said breaking my trance.

"Yeah... How old are you?" I asked. She looked a little to old to be twelve. I tried to keep my wavering anger in the gods promised... no swore that their kids would be in camp by 12. Really she looked about my age probaly even older.

"Oh I am 18... and my name is Natalie Shore." The girl said before pulling out sone shades out of her designer bag.

"Can we please go? The sun is very bad for my skin." Natalie said annoyance written all over her face.

I must have imagined it, but I felt the sun go up a notch when she said that. If you can get Apollo or should I say I take nothing seriously mad you can get anyone mad... except Hestia.

Nodding I gestured for her to follow me. I set off deep in the woods. My conscience doing all the hard work for me.

We were about 15 minites into the 3 mile hike, since we ran two miles while I was fighting my old friend, that the rich snob beside me decided to speak, "Are we there yet. The sun gives me all kinds of blisters that messes up my skin."

I looked at her skin. It was exactly like mine if not a few shades lighter. It was perfect in every way shape and form if thay was even possible. Then I did the unthinkable. It shocked me more then it did her. I laughed. It was a very funny concept really. I mean no one has perfect skin. Why do you think Aphrodite hides behind makeup?

"What's so funny?" Natalie said in a furious tone. Wow! She thought I was a child.

"Well," I began in a very slow voice. As if I was talking to a 3 year old and not an 18 year old, "No one I know have perfect skin, so to myself I was like this is very funny or what not!"

She glares at me in obvious distaste before striding ahead. I just stood there and smirked, What an idiot. I thought as I sat down leaning heavily on the bark waiting for Natalie to come back begging to me.  
> <p>


	4. That (Chicken Noise)!

After 10 minutes of sitting in the shade Natalie came back to me. Mascara was running down her face making her look like a stuck up clown. Her designer shirt had blobs of makeup that almost made me feel sorry for her. Note the almost!

"I am guessing your ready to go to Camp?" She nodded her head.

I smiled hopefully the stuck up chick is just an image because I don't think anyone would like that side. We trudged through the weeds on the side of the hill. I have to remind Dionysus to mow the lawn. It's going to be really hard to grow stuff if weeds are killing your grass.

Natalie sniffled beside me. It was very quiet but I still heard it. I am trained to hear anything, so monsters don't come out if no where and declare they are hear to eat me. Trust me it's not a pretty situation.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a small tone. You do not want to startle anyone crying. They do some crazy things in that time period.

"I (sniffle) talked to my (sniffle) dad and he said he has another child. After all these years of saying I'm special and one of a kind." Natalie said in a very pathetic voice. It was very hard to connect the stuck up chick to this person right here

"I'm sorry..." I say noy sure how to cheer anyone up. That was always someone elses job.

Instead of saying anything else, I put my right hand on her lower back. Slightly pushing her forward e made out way to Camp.

Line Break in the house!

We were walking to the Big House. The baby blue paint still the same as before. My dad was sitting at tge table playing Pinocle with Chiron, Mr.D, and a very unlucky saytr.

Natalie and I walked up behind them. Afrer a few minutes of the intense game no one said a thing. They also didn't glance up as we stood there waiting to be addressed.

Finally having enough of there game. I stepped up to polished table, and literally swept my hands across the wood knocking off all the pieces.

At first everyone had a mixture of shock and annoyance on there faces. I cleared my throat as loudly as I possibly could, but everyone looked past me and at Natalie.

The saytr stopped mumbling cursing after I cleared my throat. He looked at Natalie his mouth parted lighlty. A little drool escaped from his mouth trailing the side of his face and falling on the table with a soft thump.

I felt slightly irritated that Chiron couldn't give the girl the The Talk. The Talk is mostly when he breaks it to the kid that there parents is a god.

"Hey dad! Whatcha doing here?" I said slight concern etching my voice. He usually only vists when something bad happens, and I always expect the worse. Like Tyson died worse.

Dad just looked at Natalie with grudgingly respect. Honestly that shocked me to the core. I mean a total stranger comes to Camp and MY DAD is being more of a dad to her than to me. Let's just say Amphrite is not going to be happy. Unless she already knows... I mused this over as everyone either gaped, stared, or undressed Natalie with there eyes.

"Daughter! It is so nice to see you again!" My dad exclaimed in joy. I was about to retort when...  
> <p>


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Guys! I am soo sorry. I forgot my password to my account. I'll just re write this story and add a few more chapters. I promise to try to update frequently. I might tend to forget though. I really am sorry. **


End file.
